Who am I
by Happymood
Summary: When a nation disappears, they have a chance to a mortal life before they die. They don't remember anything, but their past feelings remain. Various pairings implied.


_1._

Duman is one of the popular guys in school. Everybody wants to spend their time with him and even teachers love him. He participates in everything the school organizes, does many things contemporarily, he is good at any sport that exist in this world and he is a good speaker. But, sometimes, he just wants to let everything go, sat under a tree and sleep, just like a boy he used to know but of whom he can't remember neither the name nor the face. It's just a blurry memory that fills him with melancholy and sometimes he wonders if that boy exists at all.

_2._

Daniel quickly understood that nothing in this world intrigued him more than history and French literature. These two combined could make him spend whole nights without sleeping. American history makes his heart clench and the only language he wants to spend his time learning is French. He doesn't know why. His family doesn't really like French people, no one he knows went to America to study or work and he too believes their respective food sucks. Nevertheless, he sometimes finds himself surfing the Internet for a ticket to Paris and every time he switches the computer off with a sigh.

_3._

Feng is always surrounded by people and he blames the fact that his country is overpopulated. He does not have a sister or a brother, because the law doesn't allow it, but sometimes he feels like he does and that they are somewhere in this world. That is why he feels quite lonely even if he is surrounded by people, because none of those people feel like the right ones. Sometimes he even thinks he should have paid attention more and then wonders why he has those thoughts in the first place.

_4._

Contrary to popular belief, Aldric never had sex. Yes, of course, like every boy his age he likes to flirt, but it doesn't go any further than that. He feels like he already done everything he needed to do in that camp and he doesn't have any interest in sex anymore, which is strange, because when someone says "anymore" it means that there was something before, but there's not. He is a virgin. When all the girls and boys he meets learn the truth they are shocked, because he is handsome and everyone would die to sleep with him, and even ask him if he is searching for the right one, just to make everything less confusing. Aldric thinks about it for a moment and then sincerely says that yes, he is waiting for the right one, like the romantic schoolgirl he is. For the time being, he will spend his time learning how to be a good chef.

_5._

Marco hates history. He hates the blood, the betrayals, the massacres, everything. It makes him sick to know that humanity still hasn't learned that wars were a bad thing. What he really likes is art in its every form. He is a simple guy, really. He likes dirty jokes, he wants to travel all around the world and maybe one day to marry and have kids. Nothing more, nothing less.

_6._

Jack loves videogames and everything that is connected to the computer. He is the centre of attention at school and he is mostly liked because he doesn't barge into other people lives. He always asks people to become one with him, just to laugh, because he thinks that it sounds completely hilarious. He always has been just a little hyperkinetic and could do many things at once. Nevertheless, he never finds the time to eat normally. His parents tell him he is too skinny, but he always replies that he has eaten enough, to which they exclaim: "When? In a past life?". He thinks about it and says that, as far as he is concerned, aliens exist, so why not past lives?

_7._

He is sure he is going to hell for it. His strange fixation for boys, especially those younger than him, is not something society considers normal. He too doesn't think it is. His mother, holy soul, had long realized the truth and is always there, pointing out that he always has been just a little special, always in his own world, dreaming of pirates and fighting with bulls rather than against them. Eduardo thinks that dreaming of pirates is something totally unrelated to his constant dreaming about a young boy with chestnut eyes and soft lips that always pout. When he goes to Naples for vacations with his friends, he thinks he sees the boy he dreams of for the slightest of moments. It doesn't last long. In a blink of the eye, the boy is gone, and Eduardo wonders if he had been dreaming again.

_8._

Henry loves speaking in public. He wonders if should make it his job to speak like that. He likes the way everybody is looking at him, listening to every word he says, agree with him and sincerely think he is worth it. Every time he feels like he has finally got what he was waiting for but still missed someone to tell so to.

_9._

Dmitri has a lot of friends. They always go out together to drink, have fun or to simply watch a movie. Dmitri can say he's happy. His family loves him and he never feels alone. What he loves the most is how warm his house is at every season and the sunflowers they keep in the garden. Sometimes he is surprised he thinks that _this _is what he wanted all along, because he has it since the day he was born and he doesn't remember not having anything before.

_10._

Kennichi wants to leave his country. He is fed up with the rules, he hates school uniforms and he hates the fact that he has to work hard until he can't walk anymore. He wants to see what it would feel like not doing anything at all and not talk politely for once, but he doesn't really have the courage to. He has two best friends and he loves them very much, but sometimes they don't feel right. He doesn't know how to explain it but sometimes he thinks they should look different.

_11._

Jens is one hundred percent sure that elves and trolls and all those magical creatures exist, or that they at least did once. The majority of his peers think he is a little crazy and the fact that he likes to spend most of his time alone and in silence doesn't help his situation by much. He can stay hours on end reading and only his brother understands that this is normal. Jens sometimes wonders if he should just start a new life somewhere else, maybe in Denmark, where he would find the only person in this world that can make him react, feel alive. But every time he wonders why. Why Denmark of all the places in this world? Why is he so sure that is _there_ where he will find what he is searching for? He thinks there is a magical creature that he can't see that tells him that he should just take an airplane and go. Maybe he really is crazy.

_12._

Kostas is a normal but peculiar guy. He hates school, loves to go out with his friends and play backgammon. He knows the history of his country practically by heart and he can't think of a world without his mother. Last but not least, Kostas likes cats. He cried when his first cat died and since then he doesn't want to have another one, anymore. Kostas jokes that all the cats in his neighborhood belongs to him and makes everyone laughs with his stories. The fact Kostas doesn't say is that he really thinks that cats act weird when he is around, as if he really was their boss.

_13._

Danukas sometimes wonders what it would feel like to be ignored and not be heard when he talks. No one does, of course, as he is the most important person in his company and everyone knows it should be better to follow his pieces of advice. There is no one that orders him around and that makes him feel uncomfortable. Sometimes, though, he has bad dreams. He dreams about someone that he feared once and when he can't take the pain anymore there is always someone that holds his hand, laughs at him and makes everything better in the end. He always wakes up after that but what remains about the blond haired man that helped him out of his nightmare is just a blurry memory.

_14._

Darja is engaged. She was so happy when her lover literally fell down on his knee and asked her to marry her. She thought it would never happen. He was the only one that wasn't scared of her, that didn't thought she was weird and had a problem with her strange addiction to knives. Her perfect boyfriend has always been tall, blond and with his nose slightly crooked, because she thinks it looks manly. Maybe her lover is not exactly like she dreamed of, but she is happy anyway.

_15._

Hannes hates sports. Sometimes he thinks he has done enough in another life, if another lives exist, that's it. He doesn't really want to bet on it. His sister teases him when he says he likes the opera and finds even more ridiculous the fact he actually tries to understand what they are saying. Italy has always fascinated him. He studies a little of Italian but he is not that good. His accent makes him sound scary and he laughs at the image of an Italian guy practically running away from him when he will ask him what time it is. It feels familiar, thought.

_16._

Since the day he was born, Gennaro feels like he is searching for someone. He doesn't know if he is searching for a man or a woman or if it's human at all. He doesn't understand why he is searching anyway. He has what he wants. He has a lot of friends that listen to him and two brothers that want to follow his every step. He knows that he and his brothers mean the world to their parents and he is not so bad at school either. He's got what he wants. Yet, when one day he walks in Naples and catches that tourist looking at him, he feels like he finally found it. His heart literally stops and only when he hides away he finally regains his breath.


End file.
